WorldLight : Ninja Yang Mencari Kesenangan
by lang0874
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kebosanan yang perlahan terusir oleh rasa senang akibat meluncurnya game WorldLight. Sekarang, lihat saja! Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto sang Guru pengajar yang dulunya adalah seorang ninja akan masuk kedalam game dan mengobrak - abriknya menggunakan kekuatan Rinnegan! Harap dicatat menipulasi waktu sekarang dan penciptaan. game diatur sistem bukannya manusia, Kampret!
1. Chapter 1

**-:-WorldLight-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **Keterangan =**

 **Ini adalah cerita rekaan yang tercipta dari percobaan Mad Gamer. Singkatnya setiap cerita berjudul Mad Gamer buatan saya hanyalah percobaan untuk membuat ini, silahkan dinikmati.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akronim dari Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, menjelaskan sebuah game interaktif dimana seseorang dapat bermain didalam dunia virtual seperti di dunia aslinya. Dengan menggunakan teknologi mutakhir abad ini masuk kedalam game dapat dilakukan.

WorldLight.

Game DMMORPG pertama yang diluncurkan oleh perusahaan [Lion Barong] pada tahun ini tanggal 30 Desember 2018! Bertepatan dengan tahun baru. Game yang membuat geger dunia karena kemajuan teknologinya.

Tanpa sebuah uji beta, game langsung diluncurkan dan dengan bangganya para pemegang saham mengatakan dimedia bahwa ini adalah produk game paling hebat dan tak akan ada tandingannya.

Mereka sudah pernah masuk kedalam game sekali untuk memastikan kinerja game dan saat itu sangat menakjubkan. Setiap hal yang ada didalam sana sama seperti nyata! Bau, rasa, pemandangan, gerakan, pokoknya Joss Gandos deh!

Memiliki lebih dari 2.000 pilihan Class yang berbeda. Membuat game ini tambah menyenangkan dan mengerikan kata pemegang saham.

Tak hanya itu saja, ada berbagai misteri luar biasa yang saling berkaitan dimasa lalu dan masa depan yang bisa dijelajahi dan diselesaikan oleh setiap pemain. Mereka juga akan dapat memilih berbagai ras didunia Fantasy sebagai karakternya.

Total ada 4 jenis ras yang bisa dipilih oleh para pemain. Ada ras Monster, ras ini memiliki kemampuan terkuat tapi dengan pinati kematian yang sesuai. Dimana saat mati pemain akan memulai dari tingkat awal lagi.

Ras manusia, yah ini adalah ras yang mayoritas didalam setiap game. Memiliki kekuatan yang sedikit lebih lemah tapi memiliki jumlah perkembangan yang tak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Ini cocok untuk orang yang pandai beradaptasi.

Ras Elf, aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya karena ini sudah diketahui banyak dari kalian. Ras selanjutnya adalah Dwarf yang merupakan manusia pendek dengan tubuh gendut seperti tong dan memiliki jenggot panjang.

Bahkan perempuan diras Dwarfpun memiliki jenggot walau tak terlalu panjang. Tapi tetap saja itu lebih panjang dari pada milik manusia, ini membuat ekspresi mereka tidak bisa dibedakan dengan mudah.

Sekarang akan dimulai ceritanya. Cerita yang dimulai bukan hanya dengan nafsu kekuatan atau uang. Tapi dengan kebosanan dan semangat bertarung.

Tak hanya itu saja, sang Author telah belajar bahwa kekuatan yang telalu kuat untuk karakter utama itu menjengkelkan! Merusak cerita dan gak bermutu. Sekarang dia-Author akan berusaha menahan diri membuat Naruto kuat, sedang –sedang aja biar enak.

.

Ting

[Ingin Log In ke WorldLight?]

[Ya / Tidak]

Dengan mantap menjawab.

"Ya!"

[Scan pada retina dan pembuluh darah anda menunjukan bahwa anda bukanlah player yang sudah terdaftar. Apakah anda ingin membuat karakter?]

[Ya / Tidak]

"Ya!"

Kenapa tidak? Dia datang kesini untuk menuntaskan rasa bosannya didunia nyata. Dia sudah hidup lebih dari ribuan tahun hingga terdampar didunia antah – berantah tak jelas dengan teknologi menggelikan ini, jadi ini adalah waktunya bersenang – senang.

[Untuk membuat karakter, anda harus memilih terlebih dahulu ras anda. Setiap ras memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing – masing. diWorldLight terdapat 4 jenis ras yang terdiri ata..]

"Manusia!"

Tentu saja manusia, tidak mungkin dia memilih karakter seperti monster. Walau mereka kuat, dia tak yakin memilih makhluk seperti itu. Developer telah mengatakan jika akan ada 6 player yang mendapatkan ras naga saat memilih Monster Egg.

Tapi itu akan terlalu mencolok, lebih baik memilih ras mayoritas yang tidak mencolok dan bermain dengan damai. Sekarang dia bisa bermain puluhan jam tanpa makan maupun minum. Salahkan Dewi Kelinci yang mengutuknya dengan keabadian.

[Pilih nama karakter and..]

"Naruto."

Nama dari orang tuanya tak akan pernah berubah walau dia berada didalam game sekalipun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merubah nama yang sudah diberikan oleh Ero Sannin setelah merenung makan ramen?

[Pilih jenis kelamin anda. Lelaki, Perempuan, Netra..]

"Lelaki."

Netral gundulmu! Siapa yang memiliki ide semengerikan itu didalam game?! Siapa?!

Bagaimana mungkin ada opsi Netral? Apakah nanti akan ada Oppai tapi dibawahnya ada ekornya? Gzzz itu sangat mengerikan. Siapapun yang memiliki ide tentang opsi ini pasti manusia yang sudah sakit jiwa.

[Kamu akan diberikan Poin sebesar 10. Silahkan alokasikan Poin yang anda dapat ini kedalam setiap pilihan dibawah ini. Setiap pilihan akan menentukan kekuatan karaktermu.]

-:-Normal-:-

Nama : Naruto

Ras : Manusia

Rank : H-

Level : 0/5

Hp : 20

Mp : -

Power : -

Defense : -

Stamina : -

Agility : -

Intelegent : -

Hah!

Bagaimana bisa sangat sedikit seperti ini? Oke setiap naik Rank akan diberi 1 poin tambahan. Tapi ini terlalu jauh dibandingkan ras monster yang mendapatkan 15 poin saat pertama kali masuk. Yah lebih baik dari Dwarf yang 8 saja sih.

Hmm~.

Apakah aku harus mendistribusikan 2 poin masing – masing Stat? Tidak – tidak! Itu akan membuat karakterku menjadi lemah. Bagaimana kalau aku memfokuskan pada Agility dan Power? Kemudian Intelegent dan Defence ditingkatkan nanti saja.

Hmm boleh dicoba! Kalau kurang memuaskan nanti hapus dan pilih ras monster saja. Ehh tidak – tidak! Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menyerang hanya karena karakternya lemah. Aku akan menjadi kuat dengan kemampuan ninja milikku.

Baiklah~.

Aku rasa ini cukup.

-:-Normal-:-

Nama : Naruto

Ras : Manusia

Rank : H-

Level : 0/5

Hp : 20

Mp : 3

Power : 3

Defense : 1

Stamina : 2

Agility : 3

Intelegent : 1

[Apakah anda yakin dengan pilihan anda?]

"Ya!'

Jika gak yakin akan aku hapus nan-ekhm aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya asal kau tahu saja Sistem kampret! Uzumaki Naruto yang keren ini akan menghajar pantatmu itu Sistem jelek.

[Akun anda telah aktif!]

[Silahkan pilih lokasi yang anda tuju pertama kali.]

Kota besar biasanya akan murah bahan dan peralatannya. Pengamanan dan ketertiban juga akan ketat. Ini akan sulit mencari monster didekat kota, jadi itu akan menghambat perkembangan karakter milikku.

Apalagi dikota besar selalu ada pajak yang besar, bisa – bisa uangku yang susah payah dikumpulkan lewat misi dan membunuh monster akan direnggut pajak sialan. Jadi pilihannya adalah kota atau desa kecil yang miskin atau kecil.

Walau nanti sulit, ini adalah tantangan bertahan hidup yang sebenarnya! Hhohohohoho ini akan seperti berkemah didalam hutan kematian saat ujian Chunnin. Sangat menyenangkan dan menegangkan.

"Desa Carne!"

[Selamat datang diWorldLight! Dunia keajaiban dimana semua hal Fantasy adalah kenyataan.]

Hah aku bisa mnyemburkan api tepat dipantatmu tanpa menggunakan alat DMMORPG ini jadi jangan omong kosong dan perlihatkan film kerennya padaku!

[Dahulu kala didunia bernama Alter terselimuti oleh kegelapan pekat akibat peperangan antar ras.]

Pandangan yang sebelumnya adalah putih kosong berubah menjadi pemandangan medan perang luas dimana setiap ras bertempur. Ras manusia terlihat dipimpin oleh manusia berarmor emas mengenakan pedang kembar menyerang Naga Hitam.

Naga hitam yang bersama dengan para Demon mengaum dengan keras dan bertarung dengan sengit melawan sosok pahlawan berambut kuning yang menggunakan pedang kembar. Pertarungan terus berlanjut antara mereka hingga membuat gunung hancur dan membuat retakan jurang besar.

Disisi lain para ras monster yang dipimpin oleh para Dragon King mengempur para iblis bersama dengan para manusia. Dragon King yang perkasa mengamuk melawan para Demon God yang kuat dan mengerikan.

Pertempuran memanas dengan cepat ketika sosok tengkorak setinggi 5 meter keluar dari dasar jurang kematian yang terbentuk. Dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa tengkorak itu mengeluarkan sihir besar yang menarik masuk para Demon.

Hingga pada saat setengah jumlah demon masuk, sebuah petir menggelegar dilangit dan menabrak pusat peperangan. Dengan cahaya menyilaukan Naruto menutup matanya dan saat dia membuka matanya pemandangan berubah menjadi dialun – alun desa Carne.

.

Bertempat di perbatasan antara Baharuth Empire dan Re-Estize Kingdom, sebelah selatan pegunungan Azellerisia, terdapat hutan luas yang bernama "The Great Forest Of Tob". Di luar tepi hutan, terdapat desa Carne. Dengan populasi 120 orang, yang terbagi dalam 25 kaluarga.

Ini adalah sebuah dea kecil yang tidak terdapat pengamanan apapun dari kerajaan Re-Estize. Desa ini yang berada dipinggir Dungeon berbahaya The Great Forest Of Tob membuat para penduduk kebanyakan pindah kekota terdekat yaitu E-Rantel.

Tapi ada juga para penduduk yang tidak pindah karena merasa jika hidup dikota besar lebih berat dari pada diserang oleh monster. Ini karena pajak dikota besar yang tinggi dan mereka tidak yakin para penduduk seperti mereka bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Dan pada saat ini masalah yang datang setiap bulan menerpa. Monster berbentuk tikus sebesar anjing Bull Dog muncul untuk memakan hasil panen. Ini membuat warga panik, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Para tikus itu terlalu kuat untuk mereka lawan walau nyatanya para tikus itu hanya memiliki Rank H. Apalagi jumlah mereka ada 50, mereka hanya bisa berdoa para tikus itu tidak menghabiskan panen mereka tahun ini.

Tidak biasanya para tikus yang menyerang, biasanya yang menyerang adalah para kelinci. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak biasa. Jadi para penduduk hanya bisa pasrah saja menghadapi masalah ini.

Dzink

"Ught! Ini adalah desa Carne? Sangat sepi. Seharusnya ini adalah waktunya Event kecil."

[Event Little Rat!

-Para Monster tikus telah menyerang desa Carne untuk mengambil hasil panen yang terkumpul oleh usaha para penduduk. Hentikan usaha para tikus untuk mengambil hasil panen yang ada digudang penyimpanan.

Kamu akan mendapatkan hadiah dan rasa hormat dari para penduduk semakin banyak kamu membunuh para tikus.

Jumlah tikus yang menyerang : 50

Waktu Event akan dimulai : 30 menit.]

"Khukhukhu inilah yang aku cari."

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat pemberitahuan didepannya. Walau monster tikus itu berbahaya bagi karakternnya yang menyedihkan itu masih dapat diakali. Naruto membuka penyimpanannya dan melihat sebuah pedang pendek.

[Long Sword

Ketahanan : 10/10

Kekuatan : 10

Rank : Bronze

-Senjata yang diberikan kepada Player manusia yang baru saja mulai bermain. Ini tidak cukup kuat untuk bertarung dan ketahanannya rendah. Tapi aku rasa ini cukup untuk para pemula.]

Ini akan menjadi senjata melawan para tikus itu.

"Hei, Nak! Masuklah kedalam rumahku. Kau akan aman dari para tikus itu."

Naruto menoleh kearah suara yang dia yakini memanggilnya dan melihat sosok pria tua yang memiliki tulisan Kepala Desa diatas kepalanya. Naruto kemudian dengan percaya diri tersenyum, ini adalah waktunya menunjukan sisi kuatnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Kepala Desa. Aku akan mengalahkan beberapa tikus itu dan berdoalah semoga mereka mati dalam jumlah besar."

Kepala Desa itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat pedang panjang yang ada ditangan Naruto. Kepalanya mulai mengangguk mengerti jika Naruto adalah seorang pejuang.

Walau pakaiannya tidak meyakinkan, tampangnya cukup meyakinkan. Jadi kepala desa keluar dari rumah miliknya dan menuju kearah Naruto.

"Kau-kau adalah pejuang dilihat dari pedang ditanganmu. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan tikus itu aku akan memberikanmu 10 Copper setiap tikusnya. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan semuanya akan aku beri 7 Silver!"

Mata Naruto melebar, 50 tikus adalah 5 Silver saja. Berarti dia akan mendapatkan bonus 2 Silver sebagai tambahan. Sepertinya dia harus membantai habis para tikus itu. Tapi dia harus mendapatkan informasi dulu.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati! Tapi bisakah aku meminjam cangkul dan beberapa orang? Aku ingin kalian menggali lubang untuk jebakan."

"Hoo~ jebakankah! Baiklah aku akan menyediakannya. Tapi berjanjilah membawa orang – orang itu dengan selamat."

"Tentu saja."

.

Jak Jak Jak

Suara cangkul terdengar dengan cepat didepan gudang penyimpanan gandum. Para petani yang jelas memiliki skill mencangkul tingkat atas menggali dengan cepat dan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit lubang – lubang sedalam 100 cm tercipta.

Waktu terus berlanjut dan Naruto membawa kayu kering dalam jumlah banyak disekitar hutan. Menaruhnya didasar lubang, Naruto juga menaburi daun kering diatas kayu. Tak hanya itu Naruto juga membuat jalur yang terhubung dari daun Benn yang sangat mudah terbakar sebagai sumbu.

Sementara itu Naruto akan bersembunyi disemak dekat Gudang yang berada tepat disamping hutan. Dari sana Naruto akan membakar sumbu yang akan menggoreng habis para tikus. Para penduduk yang membantu mulai pergi menjauh agar tidak terluka.

Naruto yang ada didalam semak – semak melihat kearah waktu Event dan melihat beberapa detik lagi akan dimulai. Memegang sebuah batu pematik api yang dia pinjam dari penduduk, ini dapat memercikan api sekali digesek.

Cit Cit Cit

Cit Cit Cit

Suara menjijikkan mulai keluar dari belakang Gudang yang merupakan hutan besar Tob. Dan pada saat berikutnya puluhan tikus raksasa muncul dan masuk kedalam jebakan yang dibuat. Jebakannya sangat banyak!

Bahkan jumlahnya lebih dari jumlah tikus. Jadi akan aneh jika hanya ada sedikit yang masuk kedalam jebakan, Naruto menggesekkan batu api pinjamannya dan segera api menyebar dari sumbu yang diusun atas daun Benn.

Cesss Woapp

Cieetttt

Para tikus meringkik ketika tubuh mereka dibakar dan beberapa tikus berhasil keluar dengan tubuh masih terbakar. Tak menyia – nyiakat kesempatan, Naruto melompat dari persembunyian dan menebas tikus yang paling dekat.

Karena dibakar saja tidak cukup maka harus ada serangan langsung agar mereka mati. Naruto menebas dengan mengincar kepala agar menghasilkan kritikal dan berhasil membunuh 1 tikus hanya dengan 3 pukulan.

[Kamu membunuh Giant Rat!

10 Copper dan 50 pengalaman didapatkan.

Level Naik 0~5]

[Batas level terpenuhi!

Silahkan pilih kemajuan lanjutan bagi karaktermu.]

[Swordman] [Assasint]

Berlari dengan berani, Naruto terus mengayunkan pedangnya bersamaan dengan memilih Swordman. Kekuatan terasa bertambah di indra Naruto saat memilih Swordman. Skill ketahanan fisik, Sword Mastery, +500 Hp dan penambahan satu poin distribusi.

Menambahkan 1 poin pada Power, Naruto melanjutkan manari diantara para tikus yang terbakar dan memanen setiap poin pengalaman dari mereka. 1, 2, 3, sampai semuanya sudah terbunuh. Ada beberapa tikus yang sudah terbunuh saat dibakar jadi itu tidak membuat Naruto kerepotan.

[Event Little Rat telah selesai!

-Para tikus telah ditaklukan dengan dukungan para warga dan seorang Player. Kamu yang telah menyelesaikan masalah ini akan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari para warga desa Carne.

Hadiah :

-Kepercayaan warga desa Carne

-7 Silver

-1 Poin kontribusi]

"Jackpot!"

-:-Normal-:-

Nama : Naruto

Ras : Manusia

Kelas petarung 1 : Swordman

Kelas petarung 2 : -

Rank : H

Level : 10/25

Hp : 20

Mp : 3

Power : 55(4)

Defense : 15(1)

Stamina : 30(2)

Agility : 45(3)

Intelegent : 15(1)

Naruto mengangguk puas melihat Statistik miliknya dan menambahkan 1 poin pada pertahanan. Persetan dengan Intelegent, Naruto akan megurus itu nanti. Hmmm lebih dari itu Naruto harus menggunakan kemampuan Rinnegan untuk sesuatu yang curang!

Srink

[Skill Sword Mastery LvlMax!]

[Sekarang kamu dapat meniru kemampuan SwordSkill lawan yang lebih rendah dari skill Sword Mastery milikmu.

Kamu juga dipersilahkan membuat 1 buah Skill pedang yang bisa kamu ajarkan kepada seseorang dalam jumlah terbatas.

1 Poin Kontribusi didapatkan.]

[Julukan Sword Master Lvl – didapatkan]

Khuahahahahahahaha! Tambahkan Agility saja.

Inilah enaknya memiliki kekuatan pengubah takdir dari Rinnegan. Naruto bisa mengubah setiap jalannya takdir didunia ini sesuka hati tanpa merasa terancam akan sesuatu. Lagipula disini tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan super.

Tapi mengubah sesuatu seinstant ini akan membosankan, jadi Naruto hanya menggunakannya untuk memperoleh informasi wilayah didalam game dan menambahkannya disistem Map miliknya seorang! Sekarang Naruto dapat melihat jelas setiap tempat tersembunyi diseluruh dataran WorldLight!

Bukan hanya itu saja, setiap Quest rahasia dan profesi sulit sudah terekam didalam ingatan Naruto seolah dia adalah pembuatnya. Tapi itu tak menarik sama sekali untuk Naruto. Sekarang lebih baik mendapatkan skill kerajinan dan profesinya saja.

[Kamu mendapatkan profesi Tailor.]

[Skill menjahit level 1 didapatkan.]

[Skill ..]

[Kamu mendapatkan profesi Chef.]

[Skill Memasak Level 1 didapatkan.]

[Skill...]

[Kamu mendapatkan profesi Farmasist.]

[Skill Herbalism level 1 didapatkan.]

[Skill..]

[Skill Menjahit LvlMax!]

[Sekarang kamu dapat menjahit pakaian dari berbagai jenis kain. Setiap jahitan yang kau buat dalam pakaian akan membuat 1 buah atribut untuk pakaian tersebut sesuai dengan keberuntungan. Jika kamu menjual pakaian yang kamu buat harganya akan sangat tinggi.]

[Skill Memasak LvlMax!]

[Sekarang kamu dapat membuat masakan bahkan dari bahan paling beracun sekalipun dan membuatnya menjadi makanan paling enak. Peningkatan signiikan akan diberikan kepada setiap orang yang memakan masakanmu.]

[Skill Herbalism LvlMax!]

[Kamu adalah seseorang yang memiliki pengetahuan tertinggi atas semua jenis tanaman herbal, membedakan tanaman herbal dan rumput biasa akan dapat dilakukan dengan mata tertutup. Peracikan potion akan selalu berhasil ditanganmu dan keajaiban akan ilmu penyembuhan ada ditanganmu.]

Fuck!

Itulah yang akan kalian pikirkan tentang betapa Overpowernya Naruto saat melihat pemberitahuan ini. Naruto bisa saja merombak setiap karakternya menjadi abadi dan tak terkalahkan! Tapi sekali lagi ini akan membosankan.

Jadi Naruto memilih mengisi 3 dari 4 profesi kerajinan karakternya untuk fokus pada pertahanan hidup. Dimulai dari memasak, meracik ramuan penyembuhan, dan menjahit pakaian agar bisa menghilangkan kebosanan atau membuat tenda dadakan.

Lebih dari itu, Naruto membuat ketahanan fisik level max yang membuat ketahanan fisiknya alias staminanya bertambah 100% dari normalnya dan setia serangan yang diterima akan berkurang tergantung kekuatan serangan dan pertahanannya.

"Sekarang waktunya berpetualang."

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, para penduduk datang kearah Naruto dan menyambutnya dengan gembira. Mereka terlihat sangat senang karena gudang yang berisi dengan gandum selamat dari mulut para tikus.

.

Rumah Kepala Desa

.

"Ahhh aku tak menyangka para tikus sialan itu benar- benar kamu kalahkan, Naruto – san! Aku dan warga desa sangat berterimakasih dengan apa yang kau lakukan untuk kami."

"Tak masalah, kepala desa. Lagipula tanpa bantuan kalian yang menggali lubang ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

Memang tanpa bantuan dari warga desa yang membuat jebakan atas ide dari Naruto. Yahh kalau menggunakan Rinnegan akan lebih mudah, tapi sekali lagi! Itu akan membosankan dan tidak menarik lagi.

Naruto meminum teh yang disediakan untuknya sampai habis dan meletakkan cangkirnya kembali diatas meja. Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian diotaknya terencana sebuah skenario setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang Hutan Besar Tob.

"Aku saat ini sedang menjalankan pelatian dan karena tugasku disini telah selesai aku akan pergi dulu."

"Emm! Jika kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja pada kami dan akan kami bantu semampu kami."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar tawaran Kepala Desa dan berterima kasih. Ini adalah adap yang harus dilakukan walau sebenarnya dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang NPC. Kemudia Naruto keluar dari desa Carne dengan membawa 12 Silver dan beberapa gigi tikus.

"Hmm gigi tikus ini berguna untuk dijadikan bahan pembuatan Poison Potion tingkat menengah. Jadi menurut sistem aku harus mengumpulkan setidaknya 2 bahan lagi agar bisa membuat racun berupa 1 Sengat Giant Bee dan 2 daun Vogy."

Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan yang menuju kearah desa terpencil lainnya. Disamping kirinya terlihat sungai yang mengalir dan membatasi dirinya dengan hutan Tob yang berbahaya.

Bahkan menurut sistem didalam hutan itu terdapat berbagai jenis dungeon dan makam besar disebuah dataran padang rumput. Monster kuat sering berkeliaran dihutan dengan rata – rata Rank H.

Jadi Naruto yang saat ini sangatmenyedihkan dalam hal stat tidak akan bisa bertahan disana lebih dari 1 jam. Pilihan terbaik adalah mencari ide untuk mendapatkan skill kamuflassss Njirr! Kenapa gak kepikiran dari tadi?

[Kamu mendapatkan skill Kamuflase Lvl 1!]

[Skill Kamuflase LevelMax!]

[Kamu sekarang tidak dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun yang memiliki indra yang lemah! Hanya makhluk yang memiliki indra kuat yang dapat merasakan dan melihatmu saat skill ini diaktifkan.]

Err sepertinya Naruto sedikit berlebihan, tapi tak apalah. Sekarang masalahnya selesai dan tinggal terjun menuju hutan besar Tob!

Khuhuhuhuhhuuhuhuuu!

Tunggu saja kalian monster yang menghuni hutan besar Tob! Uzumaki Naruto yang bosan akan bermain dengan kalian sampai puas.

TBC

Halo Gaessss!

Saya disini lebih cepat dari jadwal Summary Fic Undead Knight. ohh ya jangan marah dulu, saya ngelakuin ini karena masa depan fic itu terancam. 20 chap udah kehapus dari Flashdiskk!

gak ada ide buat lanjutin dan akhirnya buat chap 11 jadi chap gak jelas dan bikin naik darah. sabar aja ya menghadapi author kayak saya ini. tapi kalau yang ini bakal lanjut sampai tamat. kalai gak ada musibah kayak kehapus tadi-_-".

Level Magic : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Maksudnya adalah setiap tingkatan dalam magic. Sistemnya sama seperti magic didalam Ln overlord. Dimana ada 10 level magic dan 1 magic tingkat super yang lebih mirip skill, tapi disini tidak ada magic tingkat super.

Setiap tingkatan magic memiliki persyaratan dalam Rank pengguna. Seperti ini : 1(H-), 2(G), 3(G+), 4(F), 5(F+),6(E), 7(E+), 8(D), 9(D+), 10(C+).

Tingkatan dalam setiap level magic : Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3, Tier 4, Tier 5, Tier 6, Tier 7, Tier 8, Tier 9, Tier 10.

Maksudnya sama seperti level dalam skill. Setiap tingkatan magic memiliki levelnya sendiri seperti contoh berikut.

Magic Level 3 : Maximize Magic – Lightning = Tier 1

Tier akan semakin meningkat saat magic sering digunakan. Selain itu ini akan menambah kekuatan magic. Ohh satu lagi! Setiap kekuatan mantra tak dipengaruhi oleh sebagian statistic pengguna. Hanya Intelegent dan Wisdom yang memengaruhi seorang penyihir.

Selain itu seorang penyihir akan diberikan pinalti jika dia memfokuskan statistic pada pertarungan jarak dekat. Jadi jika kau seorang penyihir maka kau adalah seorang penyihir dan tak bisa mencapai jalur Malee.

Termasuk kelas petarung 2 tidak akan diberikan kepada seorang penyihir. Penyihir hanya bisa memilih 1 kelas jenis petarung tanpa tambahan lainya kecuali kelas non petarung bisa didapatkan sebesar 5 jumlahnya.

Oke itu saja saat ini. Sampai jumpa! Selamat Semester Baru!


	2. Chapter 2

**-:-WorldLight-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Murayama Kugane : Overlord-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **Keterangan =**

 **Ini adalah cerita rekaan yang tercipta dari percobaan Mad Gamer. Singkatnya setiap cerita berjudul Mad Gamer buatan saya hanyalah percobaan untuk membuat ini, silahkan dinikmati.**

 **.**

 **.**

Srett

Suara gesekan daun terdengar saat sebuah pedang menyabetnya dan membuatnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Pedang yang terlihat terbuat dari baja kuat itu melengkung membentuk garis indah berwarna merah dan ditahan oleh pedang panjang.

Dang

[Kamu telah belajar cukup dalam pertarungan pedang ini.]

[Sword Skill : Sword Aura Lvl 1 didapatkan.]

[Sword Skill : Triple Slash Lvl 1 didapatkan.]

"Kheh! Monyet bajingan mati saja sana."

 _Sword Skill : Sword Aura!_

 _Sword Skill : Triple Slash!_

Sash Sash Shas

Bang Bang Bang

-123 -125 -124

Tiga serangan beruntun yang tadinya merupakan serangan milik monyet yang dilawan Naruto mengenai monyet itu sendiri. Menyadari keterkejutan lawannya saat terkena skill yang sama dengan miliknya membuat Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan kira skill murahanmu itu tak dapat aku pelajari. Asal kau tahu saja, kau sudah aku daftarkan sebagai salah satu target percobaan skill Sword Mastery milikku."

Bang

-79

[Kamu membunuh Child King Ape +180 pengalaman.

+1.000 Copper didapatkan.

Steel Sword(Silver, Tier 2) didapatkan.]

[Kamu naik level 0~3.]

-:-Normal-:-

Nama : Naruto

Ras : Manusia

Kelas petarung 1 : Swordman

Kelas petarung 2 : -

Kelas Kerajinan 1 : Tailor

Kelas Kerajinan 2 : Chef

Kelas Kerajinan 3 : Farmasist

Kelas Kerajinan 4 : -

Rank : H+

Level : 3/50

Hp : 953/1.910

Mp : 64/109

Power : 127(4)

Defense : 51(2)

Stamina : 66(2)

Agility : 117(4)

Intelegent : 51(2)

Srak

Naruto membuang pedang pemula yang sudah rusak dibeberapa bagian akibat sudah satu minggu diayunkan didalam hutan ini dan menggantinya dengan pedang baru. Terlihat seperti pedang eropa biasa dan tanpa hiasan namun lumayan lebih baik dari yang tadi.

[Steel Sword

Ketahanan : 25 / 25

Rank : Silver, Tier 2

Kekuatan : 100

Pedang yang digunakan oleh raja anak kecil dari ras Ape. Pedang ini selalu menemaninya sejak bayi dan membuatnya dapat menghadapi masalah dan rintangan dihutan besar Tob ini.]

"Setelah dipikir – pikir aku mendapatkan ide tentang Sword Skill ciptaanku. Bagaimana kalau Hiken : Ryuuken."

[Apakah kamu yakin ingin membuat Sword Skill : Ryuuken sesuai dengan deskripsi ini?]

"Ya!"

[Selamat!

Sword Skill : Ryuuken

-Sword Skill yang diciptakan oleh master pedang yang tidak terkenal. Skill ini akan mewujudkan naga(Timur) yang terbang kearah lawan dengan kekuatan elemen petir. Semakin tinggi level skill akan membuat skill semakin hebat dan mematikan.

Atribut Skill :

-Petir

-Aura

Level Skill :

-1

Kemampuan Skill :

-Mengincar musuh yang dikunci skill dan mengajarnya sampai terkena skill.

-Serangan akan mengabaikan pertahanan lawan sebagaimanapun kerasnya.

-Efektif terhadapat lawan yang memiliki atribut gelap dan Shadow Spartoi milik naga bayangan.

Konsumsi Skill :

-25 Mp sekali pakai.]

[Sword Skill : Ryuuken LvlMax!]

[Secara luar biasa Sword Skill kuat telah masuk kedalam puncaknya! Ini adalah kejadian luar biasa karena skill khusus super sulit yang tercipta oleh master pedang sudah mencapai tingkat puncak dan mendapatkan wujud aslinya.]

[1 poin kontribusi didapatkan.]

Errr...

Naruto menepuk dahinya dengan pelan ketika merasakan kekesalan. Konsumsi Sword Skill RyuuKen sekarang menjadi 200 Mp! Gzzz bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan skill itu dengan Mpnya yang tak lebih dari 100!

Oke, tambahkan 1 poin kontribusi kepada Intelegent. Sekarang tinggal makan potion merah ini! Naruto mengeluarkan potion merah yang memiliki botol kecil. Pembuatan potion bisa dilakukan tanpa alat hanya untuk potion kecil saja jadi tidak masalah.

Naruto juga sudah membeli botol potion diShop menggunakan uang asli. Sangat murah untuk Naruto yang bahkan bisa menggandakan uang dengan hanya menginginkannya saja. Apalagi ada ChiBunshin yang dia tugaskan bekerja sebagai guru, jadi tak masalah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk game.

[Kamu telah meminum potion kecil +100 Hp telah dikembalikan.]

"Oke! Sekarang menuju pegunungan es itu dengan melewati padang bunga."

Naruto menyarungkan pedang miliknya dipinggang dan melesat menuju padang bunga sambil mengenakan kamuflase. Diperjalanan Naruto kerap bertemu dengan hewan – hewan kecil dan ditebas tanpa pandang bulu.

Walau itu hanya menghasilkan sedikit pengalaman dan tidak menjatuhkan uang sedikitpun, pengalaman sedkit itu juga berguna. Seperti kata pepatah lama `sedikit – sedikit, lama – lama menjadi bukit'.

Itu lebih baik dari pada menyia – nyiakan waktu dengan melesat kedepan dan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Dan tepat pada saat hutan pohon akan berakhir, Naruto mendapatkan 1 level karenanya. Naruto juga mendapatkan skill Rush yang dilihat akan lumayan berguna saat kabur sambil menyerang.

Indah!

Itulah yang ada didepan mata Naruto. Sebuah gambaran luar biasa yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan didunia yang Naruto tempati sekarang. Melihat hal ini membuat Naruto tersenyum sejenak sebelum 4 lebah sepanjang 50 cm terbang dengan cepat membawa mangsanya(madu).

"Mangsa terakhir didapatkan."

Naruto menyeringai dan menarik pedangnya, tepat pada saat sekelebat bayangan muncul. Naruto melompat dan menyabetkan pedangnya pada bayangan itu hingga bayangan terpental kebelakang. Giant Bee yang melihat penyerang langsung terbang.

Zzttttttt

Suara berdengung terdengar diudara saat Giant Bee terbang mengitari Naruto. Tak hanya satu saja, beberapa Giant Bee yang melihat teman mereka diserang ikut membantu dan berputar dengan cepat mengelilingi Naruto.

"Kheh! Sword Skill : Triple Slash!"

Tiga tebasan beruntun melayang dengan timing tepat dan seketika membuat 1 Giant Bee terpental jatuh diatas tanah. Sayap yang digunakan untuk terbang terlihat rusak dan menderita stun untuk sesaat.

3 Giant Bee yang melihat teman mereka dijatuhkan tidak tinggal diam menyerang dalam lingkaran dengan tujuan membuat bingung Naruto. Ini akan bekerja untuk melawan manusia didunia ini, tapi yang kalian lawan adalah veteran perang.

Slash Slash Slash

-123 -110 -123

'Cepat! Tapi masih bisa ditahan.'

Dang

Salah satu Giant langsung mengalami terkejud karena serangannya ditahan. Tak menyia – niakan kesempatan, Naruto mengaluarkan pisau kecil yang dia dapat dari Ape Hunter dan menusukkannya diarea sayap Giant Bee.

Swush

Serangan datang dari arah kiri dan Naruto berguling. Mengambil 1 pisau kecil lagi, Naruto melemparkan pisau layaknya kunai dan memotong sayap 1 Giant Bee. 1 Giant Bee yang masih bisa terbang langsung kabur.

"Aku harus cepat sebelum bala bantuan tiba."

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya dan menghabisi 3 Giant Bee yang tak berdaya. Tanpa adanya sayap, Giant Bee tak ubahnya seekor cacing yang bisa dibunuh dengan mudah. Layaknya manusia yang tidak punya kaki dan tangan.

Mengingat sayap adalah alat gerak utama bagi Giant Bee dan kaki – kaki mereka sangat lemah walau hanya untuk menopang tubuh mereka. Walau begitu skill Fly mereka sangat unggul dalam kecepatan gerak dan kelincahan-dengan kelemahan ketinggian terbang rendah.

[Kamu membunuh Giant Bee +130 pengalaman.

Kamu mendapatkan Sengat Giant Bee.

150 Copper telah didapatkan.]

[Kamu membunuh Giant Bee +130 pengalaman.

Kamu mendapatkan racun pelumpuh Giant Bee.

150 Copper telah didapatkan.]

[Kamu membunuh Giant Bee +130 pengalaman.

Kamu mendapatkan racun pelumpuh Giant Bee.

150 Copper telah didapatkan.]

[Level telah naik 4~5]

"Didapatkan! Sekarang tinggal mencari tempat aman menjauh dari para lebah itu."

Naruto menyingkirkan pemberitahuan didepannya dan mengaktifkan Rush. Ini akan membuat konsumsi stamina bertambah, tapi saat berlari kedepan kecepatan, kekuatan, dan pertahanan akan naik sesuai level Skill.

Singkatnya ini seperti skill berkuda para Knight dengan tenaga sendiri tanpa bantuan tenaga kuda. Naruto berlari kedepan setelah memasukkan tubuh Giant Bee kedalam penyimpanan. Ini akan menjadi makanannya nanti.

Crak Crak Crak

Dengan begitu, Naruto berlari melewati padang bunga yang penuh dengan monster Rank H- yang malang karena setiap ada yang didekat Naruto akan berubah menjadi mayat dan pengalaman. Tebasan yang sangat terarah dan teratur bagai hujan dihari yang cerah!

Ught author doakan bagi semua makhluk yang menghalangi Naruto. Semoga mereka tenang dialam data komputer.

.

Michael tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Dia akan segera naik Rank menjadi lebah penjaga setelah dia mengantarkan madu ini menuju sarang.

Michael adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di[Lion Barong] dan memainkan game ini sejak pertama kali dibuka. Dia memulai menjadi ras monster dan berakhir menjadi monster lebah saat telur monsternya pecah.

Memasuki kawanan lebah agar mendapatkan kesempatan hidup tinggi, Michael telah merencanakan akan memberontak mengambil alih sarang saat menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi pada saat dia sudah mendapatkan level maksimal di Rank H sesuatu terjadi.

Ada player manusia kuat yang menyerangnya bersama dengan rombongan! Awalnya dia meremehkan player itu dan menyerang bersama dengan 3 yang lain. Tapi sebelum dia akan menyerang 3 rentetan serangan mengenainya.

Michael tahu apa itu. Itu adalah Sword Skill! Michael tak menyangka itu dan akhirnya terkena dan mengalami Stun. Tak hanya itu saja, setelah mengalahkannya player itu juga mengalahkan yang lain dengan membiarkan 1 kabur.

Dan kemudian beberapa ayunan pedang mengarah padanya dengan kecepatan cepat dan membuatnya menyadari suatu hal.

Dia akan memulai lagi sebagai Giant Bee Rank H-!

.

1 minggu

.

Gabooo!

Slash

[Kamu membunuh Goblin +250 pengalaman.

Kamu mendapatkan 10.000 Copper.]

Swush

Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya kedalam dedaunan yang rimbun disemak setelah berhasil membunuh 1 Goblin dari 6 Goblin. Naruto berhasil membunuhnya karena mereka terpisah dan Naruto memiliki elemen kejutan dalam serangannya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto memburu Goblin yang memiliki Rank G- dengan ranknya yang baru H+ level 43. Naruto berani mengambil resiko melawan makhluk yang lebih kuat karena kebosanan dan sudah tidak sabar akan sesuatu dikepalanya.

Dia membutuhkan Rank G agar dapat menyelesaikan apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Sesuatu yang dapat membantunya dalam melawan mage mayoritas didalam game ini. Khukhukhukhu curang juga harus menyenangkan dan pintar.

Gaboo!

Snif Snif

Suara Goblin muncul digendang telinga miliknya dan seketika Naruto melesat dari persembunyiannya memberikan serangan kritikal sambil berlari kembali menuju semak – semak lain untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

Gwraaa!

Para Goblin panik ketika Goblin Warrior yang merupakan pemimpin terkuat mereka roboh tanpa mereka ketahui apa penyebabnya. Kecuali bagi Naruto yang menatap kejadian itu dari semak – semak sambil memegang pedang besi yang meneteskan cairan ungu.

"Racun pelumpuh ini cukup untuk melumpuhkan monster Rank G dalam sekejab."

Gumam Naruto dan melemparkan 4 buah pisau kearah Goblin yang panik. 4 pisau itu sukses melumpuhkan mereka dan tanpa ragu Naruto muncul dari persembunyian. Mengangkat pedangnya tinggi, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"jangan dendam Ok? Aku hanya ingin bersenang – senang."

Slash Slash Slash

.

Krak krak krak

Suara ranting kering patah terdengar didalam goa yang kering dan melindungi apa yang ada didalamnya dari dinginnya hujan diluar.

"Hufftt!"

Hembusan nafas hangat keluar dari mulut dengan gesekan telapak tangan agar menambah kehangatan dalam diri. Sesekali telapak tangannya diarahkan keapi yang memecah ranting hingga menimbulkan suara patahan nyaring dan kriuk.

[Masakan telah selesai dibuat.]

Pemberitahuan muncul didepannya dan tangan miliknya dengan cekatan mematikan pengingat waktu. Mengangkat panci yang ada diatas api yang membara, aroma herbal yang kuat dan nikmat menyebar hingga membuat siapa saja lapar.

Hap

Mengunyahnya dengan pelan dan lembut setelah meniupnya beberapa saat. Lidahnya bisa merasakan rasa kuat dari rempah – rempah dan daging yang ikut dimasak menjadi satu paduan makanan lezat.

[Kamu telah memakan 'Survival Food, Goblin Meat'.

Selama 1 jam ketahanan terhadap lingkungan keras +10%.

Hp, Mp, dan Stamina akan lebih cepat pulih +20%.]

Benar – benar efek yang luar biasa!

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini biasa bagi seorang Chef yang memiliki skill puncak. Walau apa yang dibuat hanya menggunakan bahan – bahan sederhana dan dinamakan Survival Food oleh Naruto karena efeknya yang pas untuk bertahan hidup.

Naruto menghabiskan makanan yang ada didalam panci menuju perut virtual miliknya yang tanpa batas dan mencucinya diair hujan. Naruto cukup malas melakukannya, tapi dari pada bosan menatap hujan lebih baik mencuci.

Tangannya dengan telaten membasuh setiap sudut panci hingga bersih hingga akhirnya saat merasa cukup, Naruto memasukkan panci yang sudah bersih kedalam penyimpanan dan dengan malas membuka informasi didalam Hall Of Fame.

Disana dibanjiri oleh berbagai video menyedihkan tentang melawan rubah atau kelinci secara berkelompok. Ada juga video tentang player ras monster yang menjadi telur sebelum akhirnya menjadi monster menyedihkan seperti Slime hijau(Pembersih) yang tak berguna.

Sepintas tak ada yang menarik sama sekali untuk Naruto. Tapi ini cukup untuk membunuh kebosanan akibat hujan yang sudah terjadi dari 1 jam yang lalu. Kelihatannya hampir mereda, namun masih ada tetesan air yang turun.

Tak lama, hujan mulai berhenti dan disungai mulai muncul monster jenis katak yang sebesar kucing mulai mengeluarkan suara khas. Para monster yang bersembunyi dari hujan mulai menunjukan dirinya bersamaan dengan Naruto yang muncul dari Goa.

Wajahnya terlihat ditutupi oleh bayangan rambut dan pada saat dia mendongakkan wajahnya kearah depan. Wajah bengis muncul dengan kejamnya.

"Waktunya bermain – main monster kecil~."

Dash Slash Kuahh

.

"Wuhuuuu! Minggir, minggir, minggir!"

Naruto berteriak dan tertawa seperti orang gila saat menuruni pegunungan Azellerisia. Dibelakangnya terlihat sosok besar setinggi 5 meter seperti manusia yang berwarna biru, Frost Giant.

Makhluk raksasa yang terlihat marah itu mengejar Naruto karena sudah membakar pantatnya!

Swush

"Wohooo!"

Naruto berteriak girang saat dia melayang sesaat dan berhasil memutar papan kayu yang menjadi kendaraannya menuruni gunung bersalju. Terlihat jelas wajahnya sangat bahagia merasakan adrenalin terpacu ditubuhnya.

"Inilah hidup!"

Slash

Naruto melewati sebuah gundukan es besar dan dengan menakjubkan melakukan salto. Pada saat singkat yang membuat jantung copot itu, Naruto menusukkan pedangnya kearah Frost Giant dan meneriakkan sebuah skill.

 _Sword Skill : Ryuuken!_

Groaarrr

Suara raungan naga timur menggema saat skill dilepaskan. Segera aura yang besar terbentuk menjadi naga utara menerjang kearah Frost Giant bersamaan dengan Naruto yang sudah melesat kembali menggunakan papan kayunya.

"Bye, Big Bro!"

Groaarrr

Ryuuken menerjang Frost Giant menggunakan wujud naga timur yang menyambarkan petir sepanjang 20 meter. Menggigit tubuhnya, Ryuuken membawa Frost Giant keatas dan melemparkannya kelangit.

Ryuuken terbang kesekeliling Frost Giant dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menimbulkan 8 serangan beruntun.

Debummm

Tubuh besar Frost Giant menghantam tanah membentuk cekungan besar. Ryuuken yang masih belum selesai terbang keatas dan terjung kebawah secepat petir membawa damage AOE dan Special damage bagi yang terkena langsung tubuhnya.

Blaarrr

[Serangan beruntun Sword Skill : Ryuuken telah berhasil dilakukan!

Kerusakan yang telah dihasilkan oleh serangan skill : -92.970 Damage.

Special Hit telah dilakukan dengan sempurna -10 Mp pada penggunaan kali ini.

Total penggunaan Mp -190 Mp.]

[Kamu telah berhasil membunuh Frost Giant(Rank G) +400 pengalaman.

Kamu mendapatkan Ice Cristal Fragment.

Kamu mendapatkan 10 Gold.

Karena kemenangan luar biasa atas Frost Giant yang kuat +1 pada kecepatan dan kekuatan.]

"Ohh Yeah! Tinggal 3 pecahan lagi."

Naruto tertawa senang melihat dia mendapatkan Ice Fragment. Ini adalah 1 dari 2 benda yang diincar oleh Naruto dihutan besar Tob. Dengan mengambil 4 pecahan sisanya dari 4 Frost Giant di pegunungan akan bisa membuat Naruto mendapakan Skill Ice Damage Nullification.

Yang membuat kerusakan es tingkat mantra level 7 tidak bisa melukainya sedikitpun! Bahkan tingkat 7 keatas akan dikurangi karusakannya sebesar 50%(7), 25%(8), 10%(9), dan 5%(10). Ini adalah skill yang sangat berharga saat musuhmu adalah Mage tipe es.

Khukhukhukhu!

Ini masih belum seberapa. Benda selanjutnya juga akan memberikan kekebalan atas elemen api sama seperti es. Hanya saja mendapatkannya lebih mudah dari pada membunuh 5 Frost Giant yang menjaga Ice Fragment.

Bahkan yang dia kalahkan tadi adalah penjaga terlemah yang tidak memiliki skill seorang Warrior. Nanti akan ada Frost Giant yang memiliki kemampuan seorang Warrior, Thief, Tank, dan juga Ice Mage!

Semuanya memiliki Rank G+! Dan hanya satu ini yang masih lemah. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi para monster itu pasti akan bertambah kuat dengan berburu layaknya para player. Apalagi Monster NPC tak perlu Log Out.

Jadi perkembangan mereka akan sedikit lebih cepat dari para player. Naruto akan memburu 4 Frost Giant sisanya setelah dia mendapatkan barang yang pantas untuk melewati pegunungan yang dingin. Hmm dia juga harus memdapatkan 1 sisanya terlebih dahulu.

Huuhuhuhuhuhu!

Ini akan menjadi mudah karena menurut sistem pembawa Fire Orb melemah karena diserang seekor naga. Yah tak perlu dipedulikan juga, yang penting Naruto mendapatkan Fire Orb dan profesi legendaris.

Let`s Go To Party, Gaesss!

.

Tang Tang Tang

Suara penempa terdengar didalam goa dibawah pegunungan dingin Azellerisia. Disana terdapat tempat penempaan yang dimiliki oleh sosok Ape tua yang diatas kepalanya terdapat sebuah nama terpampang dengan jelas, Gondo.

Cesss

Besi panas menurun suhunya katika dimasukkan kedalam tumpukkan es dingin. Pada saat dicabut, sebuah pedang panjang dengan ukiran rumit dan indah terpampang dengan jelas didepan mata.

Srett

Clang

Gondo membuang pedang berukiran luar biasa itu dengan wajah Ape yang berkerut tak suka. Tangannya kemudian mengambil kembali sebuah tumpukan Mineral dan memasukkannya kedalam wadah pencairan besi.

Gondo memasukkannya kedalam alat pemanas buatannya sendiri hingga mencair sebelum akhirnya menarikny kembali keluar. Mata Ape miliknya menatap kearah besi cair dan kemudian menuangkan besi cair kedalam cetakan perisai.

Tubuh tua yang sudah mulai memburuk itu dengan sabar menunggu besi mengeras dalam cetakan dan ketika sudah mengeras langsung dipukul sekuat hati membawa. Memukul perisai tidak boleh sembarangan.

Ini karena setiap pukulan akan menghasilkan ketebalan yang berbeda. Sangat penting memperhatikan kekuatan pukulan dalam membuat perisai. Setelah selesai membentuk perisainya, Gondo mengambil tatah dan pemukul alias palu.

Dia mengukir perisai itu dengan teliti dan membentuk sebuah hasil luar biasa. Ini adalah sebuah seni kuno RuneSmith yang luar biasa! Total ada 10 jenis Rune Smith yang memiliki arti `Penahan`, `Memperkuat, `Ringan`, `Silau', dan sebagainya.

Gondo menghentikan kegiatannya dan meletakkan 2 alat ditangannya pada meja besi. Gondo kemudian mengambil sebuah bola kristal yang bisa disebut Nux. Biasanya digunakan untuk membuat sebuah skill didalam senjata magis.

Dalam Rune Smith ini akan membuat kemampuan Rune yang terukir lebih efektif 20% dari yang aslinya. Gondo meletakkan Nux yang bercahaya biru ketengah perisai yang panas membara hingga membuat Rune bercahaya biru.

Cahaya membara khas besi panas meredup dan membuat perisai memperlihatkan hasilnya. Sebuah perisai emas yang memiliki bentuk belah ketupat(?) berwarna putih yang ditengahnya megeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru menjalar keseluruh bagian perisai.

Ini terlihat seperti perisai Keeper digame Web Titan War yang masuk dalam jajaran item class Epic +. Gondo mengambil perisai itu dan meletakkannya pada tangan sebuah zirah besi lengkap berwarna putih bersih.

Naruto yang sendari tadi menunggu perisai itu dibuat menghela nafas lega saat perisai itu akhirnya selesai dibuat. Sekarang dia bisa merebut 1 set tempur yang disebut World Armor itu bersama dengan senjata dan perisainya.

Mau dapat 1 malah jackpot 2. Rejeki jangan ditolak begitu saja.

Srett

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melemparkan sebuah pisau yang penuh racun kearah Gondo sekuat tanaga.

Trank

 **TBC**

-:-Normal-:-

Nama : Naruto

Ras : Manusia

Kelas petarung 1 : Swordman

Kelas petarung 2 : -

Kelas Kerajinan 1 : Tailor

Kelas Kerajinan 2 : Chef

Kelas Kerajinan 3 : Farmasist

Kelas Kerajinan 4 : -

Rank : H+

Level : 45/50

Hp : 2.960/2.960

Mp : 341/531

Power : 295(4)

Defense : 135(2)

Stamina : 150(2)

Agility : 285(4)

Intelegent : 177(3)

Tingkatan Item : Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, Legendary, Mytologi, Mystic, dan Transedent.

Kualitas Bahan : Normal, Normal +, Good, Super Good, Super, Rere, Legend, Ultra-Rere.

Haloo Haaaa!

Datang lagi bersama saya diWorldLight : Ninja Yang Mencari Kesenangan. Saya tidak akan membuat percakapan panjang mengingat Reviewnya juga gak banyak alias Cuma 3 keatas kalau gak salah. Jadi gak tahu mau bilang apa.

Yang pasti Fic ini akan lanjut sampai otak saya jebol, tapi akan berhenti saat tiba – tiba ada musibah menimpa data fic dilaptop atau laptopnya punya masalah. Jadi doain aja Laptopnya gak ada masalah dan kehidupan saya lancar didunia.

Saya mau minta maaf jika saya membuat kalian kecewa dengan setiap keputusan saya. Saya juga mau berterimakasih buat yang udah Fav dan Foll cerita saya ini. Untuk semua itu saya sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian semua.

Gak kayak para Silent Reader yang Cuma sekilas langsun ngilang. Tapi bukan berarti saya menghina para Silent Reader, saya Cuma agak gak Respec aja karena sifat mereka yang kayak petir, langsung datang langsung menghilang.

Okey~ gak papa lah. Yang penting kalian para pembaca sudah terhibur sudah menambah tabungan amal baik saya. Itu saja dari saya Author Wibu Bau Bawang, langsung menuju warung Nasi Goreng Gooooo!


	3. Chapter 3

**-:-WorldLight-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Murayama Kugane : Overlord-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **Keterangan =**

 **Ini adalah cerita rekaan yang tercipta dari percobaan Mad Gamer. Singkatnya setiap cerita berjudul Mad Gamer buatan saya hanyalah percobaan untuk membuat ini, silahkan dinikmati.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trank

Suara serangannya ditahan dengan mudah terdengar dan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejud. Naruto menatap tajam kearah zirah putih yang bergerak sendiri melindungi Gondo. Sepertinya ini akan sedikit lebih mudah dari yang dikira pikir Naruto sambil keringat jatuh saat mendapatkan informasi dikepalanya.

'Yang benar saja'.

"Ohh akhirnya kau menunjukan dirimu juga, manusia."

Kening Naruto berkerut mendengar ucapan Gondo. Dia-Gondo bahkan tidak menyadarinya dari tadi karena terlalu fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Sepertinya sifat Gondo adalah orang menjengkelkan yang akan memohon ampun saat akan kalah.

'Menarik!'

"Biar aku perkenalkan zirah ciptaanku ini. Dia adalah World Armor set bersama dengan tombak biru elemen petir yang belum aku namai. Semuanya sangat impresif dan menakjubkan saat melihatnya bergerak bukan?"

Gondo tertawa pelan saat berbicara melalui telepati dengan Naruto. Gondo berdiri di samping belakang World Armor dan menepuknya beberapa kali. Naruto tak bergeming sama sekali karena melihat pertunjukan didepannya.

'Seperti topeng monyet.'

Pikir Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi Gondo yang menggelikan saat dengan sombong membicarakan armor Rank Transedent buatannya itu. Gondo juga mengoceh tentang bahan pembuatan yang mencakup besi Ultra-Rere yang disebut Logam Pelangi.

Ada juga besi yang lebih kuat lagi yang disebut DemiGod yang tercipta dari air mata dewa. Jika dibuat senjata akan membuat sebuah senjata suci ultra kuat saat digunakan untuk melawan musuh tipe gelap.

'Hmmm menarik sekali! Aku bisa mengambil beberapa hal dimakam Nazarick jika memilikinya.'

Slash

"Hmm kau tak akan bisa menga-Drang."

Telepati secara sepihak berhenti saat Zirah yang dibanggakan Gondo jatuh tak berdaya seperti rongsokan. Gondo melongo seperti orang bodoh melihat ciptaannya selama 30 tahun kalah hanya dengan sekali lemparan yang menyerempet bagian ketiak.

'Tidak itu tepat mengenai Kertas Rune 'Kehidupan' yang aku pasang. Siapa sebenarnya dia?'

Gondo berhenti memasang wajah santai dan mengambil sebuah palu besar yang berbeda dengan palu untuk menempa, besarnya mencapai 3 kali yang digunakan untuk menempa. Naruto diam sesaat melihat posisi bertarung Gondo dan,,,

Slash

 _Sword Skill : Ryuuken!_

"Huaaa! Ampunnnn!"

Blarrrr

.

Naruto keluar dari dalam goa dengan zirah perak yang berkilauan. Terlihat jelas wujudnya seperti armor Touch Me dari Overlord kecuali perisainya yang berbeda bentuk dan kilauan ditengahnya. Dipinggangnya terlihat sebuah pedang berwarna silver tersarung rapi bersama tombak dipunggungnya.

-:-Normal-:-

Nama : Naruto

Ras : Manusia

Kelas petarung 1 : SwordSaint(Pahlawan)

Kelas petarung 2 : -

Kelas Kerajinan 1 : Tailor

Kelas Kerajinan 2 : Chef

Kelas Kerajinan 3 : Farmasist

Kelas Kerajinan 4 : RuneSmith(Legendaris)

Rank : H+

Level : 46/50

Hp : 2.985/2.985

Mp : 340/540

Power : 299(7)

Defense : 137(3)

Stamina : 152(2)

Agility : 289(5)

Intelegent : 180(3)

Yah begitulah statistik milik Naruto. Belum ditambah dengan penambahan stat dari armor yang dia kenakan. Apalagi armornya adalah Rank Transeden yang memiliki rank tertinggi didalam jajaran item didunia WorldLight.

Ini bukanlah sebuah keberuntungan, tapi sebuah cheat bernama Rinnegan yang membuat Naruto mengetahui setiap informasi didalam game. Termasuk mendapatkan Profesi RuneSmith dari membunuh Gondo.

"Maa sekarang akan lebih mudah melawan para mage."

Trash

Bola berwarna merah ditangannya digenggam dengan erat hingga hancur dan sebuah notifikasi muncul didepan wajah Naruto.

[Kamu mendapatkan Skill Fire Damage Nullification Lvl-.

Skill Fire Rage Lvl 5 telah didapatkan.]

Khukhukhu!

Sesuatu seperti inilah yang diharapkan oleh Naruto! Seluruh statistiknya akan bertambah 500% selama 5 menit saat menggunakan Fire Rage. Damage balik yang dia terima(resiko) adalah menurunnya statistik selama 3 detik dan pinalti -1.000 Hp.

Cukup besar dalam resiko dan menakjubkan dalam penambahan statistik. Lagipula hanya 1.000 Hp jadi tidak masalah dengan Hpnya saat ini. Hp miliknya cukup menakjubkan karena ditambah oleh Naruto secara curang.

Yah Cuma sedikit! Jadi tidak apa – apa. Yah hanya sedikit.

"Sekarang menuju kearah pegunungan. Luar biasa merasakan kekuatan ketahanan lingkungan dan magic di dalam set ini."

.

.

Drak Drak Drak

Tanah bersalju dilewati oleh kaki berarmor lengkap milik Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa dibandingkan yang biasanya. Dengan kekuatan, kecepatan, dan pertahanannya yang meningkat Naruto menembus kecepatan luar biasa akibat Armornya.

Walau terlihat sangat berat akibat ini adalah Full Plate Armor, sepertinya ini terbuat dari bahan yang sangat ringan dan ditanami oleh RuneCraft yang mampu memperingan beban armor. Mengenakannya terasa seperti memakai kaos oblong ditaman.

Tak terasa ada beban sama sekali!

Menunjukan betapa istimewa dan lamanya pengerjaan armor kualitas top ini oleh Gondo yang merupakan salah satu dari 10 Master Penempa yang masih hidup sampai saat ini. Armor ini juga ditanami rune ketahanan magic, ketahanan lingkungan ekstrim, ketahanan perubahan suhu, obsi tak terhancurkan, dan regenerasi Hp dan Mp dalam pertarungan.

Armor ini mengandung kekuatan penyembuh dan akan meningkatkan kekuatan pemakai sampai batas diatas normal saat menghadapi musuh tipe kegelapan yang sangat kuat. Lebih jelasnya semakin jahat dan kuat lawannya maka penambahan regenerasi Hp dan Mp beserta penambahan stat akan meningkat tajam.

Ini karena Armor dibuat dari DemiGod atau air mata dewa yang membuatnya anti makhluk gelap. Ini membuat Naruto harus mengganti profesi pertamanya menjadi SwordSaint agar dapat mengenakan set yang sayang jika tak digunakan ini.

Karena perubahan profesi ini pula, Naruto dipastikan akan menghadapi masalah merepotkan. Dia secara paksa menerapkan profesi ini kepada dirinya dan itu akan membuat tatanan dalam game goyah. Naruto harus mengikuti prosedur penyelamatan ala pahlawan di kerajaan Arpenian setelah mendapatkan Ice Fragment.

Berdoa saja misinya cukup menghilangkan kebosanan Naruto.

-Kyaakkkkk!

Swuushhh

Alur serangan yang akan datang dari Giant Eagle tercipta dalam bentuk aliran garis merah. Ini adalah kemampuan Sword Mastery yang sudah mencapai LvlMax dan menyebabkan Naruto dapat memprediksi serangan yang datang selama memegang pedang.

Obsi berwarna hijau muncul sebagai serangan yang efektif tepat dicelah serangan lawan. Tapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan melakukan Triple Slash yang mencapai LvlMax dan menciptakan 3 tebasan disertai gelombang kejut kuat.

Giant Eagle terpental tanpa daya dihadapan kekuatan serangan pedang bernama _Sword Of Holy_. Pedang yang terbuat dari material Blue Ocean yang memberikan atribut suci berupa balutan cahaya yang menembus pertahanan makhluk gelap.

Tapi karena Giant Eagle bukanlah makhluk gelap, kekuatan pasif didalam Sword Of Holy tidak bisa dikenakan kepadanya. Meskipun begitu, karena kekuatan serangan yang kuat akibat penambahan sarung tangan dan Sword Of Holy, Giant Eagle menemui ajalnya dalam sekali skill.

[Sword Skill : Triple Slash berhasil dilakukan dan mendarat tepat pada musuh!

Kerusakan yang diakibatkan : -12.600.]

[Kamu telah membunuh Giant Eagle +230 pengalaman.

Kamu mendapatkan bulu Giant Eagle.

Kamu mendapatkan 6.000 Copper.]

Naruto mengambil mayat yang masih utuh itu kedalam penyimpanannya untuk berjaga akan makanan. Walaupun makanan jadi sudah banyak dia buat didalam hutan, dia pasti masih membutuhkan makanan saat makanan simpanannya habis.

Jrak Jrak Jrak

Naruto kemudian mengambil langkah ringan menuju kedepan. Tepat menantang puncak gunung yang tertutupi badai es abadi hanya dengan armor yang memiliki kekebalan terhadap perubahan suhu. Berharap saja itu bukanlah magic agar bisa ditahan oleh World Armor.

.

Dzing

Fluder yang saat ini melakukan meditasi diruangan khusus miliknya sebagai kepala kementrian penelitian sihir kerajaan Baharuth Empire membuka matanya dan menyebarkan aura seorang veteran di dalam ruangannya.

Fluder, Fluder Paradyne lengkapnya adalah sosok NPC kuat yang memiliki spesialisai dalam sihir Arcane yang kuat. Lebih tepatnya dia fokus kepada pengendalian element kegelapan yang merupakan skill miliknya sejak lahir.

Dia adalah salah satu Sage besar yang masih hidup didunia ini setelah perang besar ribuan tahun yang lalu. Dia menjadi legenda hidup umat manusia karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa, tapi sesungguhnya dia hanyalah pria tua biasa saat dibandingkan dengan Sage lain yang bernama Frost.

Guru dari Fluder dan merupakan Sage terkuat mendampingi sosok pahlawan yang menantang raja iblis bersama dengan para Dragon King. Fluder kehilangan ketenangan yang selama ini ada diwajahnya dan segera mengambil bola kristal berwarna ungu.

Srinkkkk

Cahaya redup bersinar dari bola kristal berwarna ungu bening dan saat meredup sebuah gambaran muncul dihadapannya. Dia bisa melihat seseorang yang berjalan menembus badai salju hanya dengan mengenakan armor berkilap yang didadanya ada sebuah batu Safir besar.

"Dia bangkit kembali! Kenapa bisa secepat ini pahlawan terbesar manusia bangkit kembali? Aku harap dunia akan siap pada saat Pahlawan itu siap menghadapi para iblis yang masuk kedunia manusia melalui Absyy."

.

Sranggg

Jrash

Tebasan indah mengeluarkan kemilau yang cemerlang diantara badai salju yang ganas! Sumber serangan itu adalah pedang biru yang digenggam oleh tangan besar manusia raksasa yang mengenakan armor khas Warrior.

Bang

[Kekuatan dalam jumlah besar terakumulasi dalam serangan dan berhasil ditahan sempuna.

Rune Penahan, Keseimbangan, Pengembalian diaktifkan.]

Bashh

Pedang terpantul saat ditahan oleh perisai yang ada ditangan kiri Naruto. Memanfaatkan keseimbangan lawan yang goyah, Naruto melayangkan 3 tebasan beruntun kearah Warrior Frost Giant yang memiliki nama, Punni.

Jrakk

Es amblas tak kuat menahan berat tubuh Punni yang tiba – tiba jatuh dari atas setelah melompat menghindari serangan utama. Namun gelombang kejut masih memberikan dampak yang signifikan bagi tubuhnya.

Darah yang berwarna biru terasa mengalir dibahunya yang ditembus oleh gelombang kejut serangan Sword Skill. Punni mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang raksasa ditangannya, Warrior didepannya secara mengejutkan sangat kuat.

Tak hanya dapat menahan serangannya mentah – mentah, Warrior itu juga dapat bertahan dalam situasi ekstrim seperti didalam badai ini. Sepertinya dia harus membawa perisai lain kali jika dia berhasil selamat melawan Warrior didepannya.

'Aku selalu menganggap siapapun yang ada disini dapat aku kalahkan karena mereka pasti tak tahan dingin. Tapi sepertinya warrior ini kebal terhadap dingin ekstrim seperti ini.'

Kemilau pedang!

Slash

Dang

Srettt

Tumpukan es yang dipijak oleh Punni segera terangkat keatas karena didorong oleh kaki besar yang terseret kebelakang. Tak memberikan kesempatan lawan istirahat, Naruto melakukan Shield Dash kedepan dan melempar Punni kebelakang.

Melompat dengan tenaga penuh. Naruto yang ada diatas mengaktifkan Rune pemberat pada armor miliknya hingga membuat gravitasi menarik Naruto kebawah-kearah Punni dengan kecepatan tinggi dan dengan menyakitkan melukai perut Punni.

[Serangan berhasil dilakukan Hp lawan berkurang drastis.

Rune pemberat telah dinonaktifkan kembali.]

Slash Slash Slash

Naruto mengeluarkan Triple Slash kearah Punni dibawahnya dengan kekuatan yang kuat. Membuat Punni yang sudah terluka parah lenyap-berubah menjadi seonggok mayat raksasa berwarna biru setinggi 5 meter yang tentunya berotot.

[Kamu mengalahkan Frost Warrior sang penjaga Ice Fragment +460 Pengalaman.

Kamu mendapatkan Frostmoure(Diamond, Tier 8).

Kamu mendapatkan Frost Helmet(Gold, Tier 6).

Kamu mendapatkan Ice Fragment.

Kamu mendapatkan 1.000 Gold.]

[Kamu telah Naik level 0~1.]

Naruto mengambil sesuatu diudara kosong dan mendapatkan 2 buah benda berbentuk kotak. 2 buah benda itu terlihat diukir dengan indah dan penuh dengan artistic seni tinggi. Naruto menyatukan 2 benda itu menjadi satu.

Crrtttt

Garis biru seperti besi yang sedang dilas menyatukan 2 pecahan itu menjadi satu. Tak hanya itu saja, setiap ukiran di dalam 2 yang sekarang menjadi 1 itu bercahaya lembut dan membuat badai disekitar mereda menjadi lebih bersahabat.

Walau suhu masihlah dibawah 0 derajat ini masih lebih baik dari pada yang tadi, dimana kau bisa beku sampai paru – paru saat menghirup udara disini sedikit saja.

"2 sudah didapatkan. Sekarang tinggal 3 pecahan lagi, tujuan selanjutnya Goa itu."

Jrak Jrak Jrak

Naruto meneruskan langkahnya menuju kearah goa yang terbuka lebar didepannya. Ini adalah goa yang didalamnya terdapat Frost Giant Mage, Naruto akan mengalahkannya dan segera menuju kepuncak agar mendapatkan pecahan yang lain.

.

"Goa yang mengesankan."

Gumam Naruto dengan lirih saat mengamati dinding goa yang membeku dalam es tebal. Naruto berjalan dengan hati – hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun dengan menggabungkan Rune Diam disepatu dan Skill Kamuflase.

Srink

Naruto memasang perisainya kedepan dan mengawasi sekitar dengan waspada. Lawannya adalah seorang Magic Caster, tentu lawannya pasti lebih cerdik dan pintar dari pada Warrior yang hanya mengerti maju dan pukul sampai kalah.

Sejauh mata memandang kedepan, ruangan menjadi gelap tanpa penerangan apapun. Tapi Rune NightVision diaktifkan dihelm yang membuat semuanya lebih mudah bagi Naruto. Armor yang sungguh mengesankan!

Srrttt

Grrrrr

Mata didalam helm menyimpit melihat serigala yang menunggu dalam diam disudut. Tubuh serigala itu tak terlihat wajar karena seperti terbuat dari es seluruhnya, ataukah itu memang terbuat dari es sungguhan?

Naruto lebih waspada dan menggali informasi lebih jauh mengenai tempat ini. Naruto langsung mendapatkan informasi yang dia cari dan mulai mengerti apa yang akan dia lawan.

Serigala itu adalah sebuah ciptaan dari Frost Mage alias Frost Giant yang memilih jalur mage. Dibuat dengan kumpulan kekuatan magis es yang terkumpul membuat makhluk ciptaan itu kuat dalam statistic dasar namun tidak memiliki skill apapun.

Dijelaskan ada ratusan makhluk seperti ini disepanjang goa. Apalagi semua makhluk itu memiliki Rank yang menakjubkan, yaitu Rank G. Melihat bagaimana kekuatan Naruto saat ini tidak meyakinkan akan bisa sampai.

Tapi jika ditambah dengan perlengkapan yang saat ini dia kenakan maka hasilnya akan sangat menggembirakan! Berdoa saja tidak ada jebakan disini dan Naruto akan mendapatkan apa yang dia cari dengan mudah.

Slashhh

Bang

Kuahkk

Naruto menebaskan pedangnya pada serigala dan membuatnya terkejud. Ini tentu akan membuatnya terkejud karena bagaimanapun dia-serigala tidak menduga dia akan terlihat dan diserang dengan kuat.

 _Sword Skill : Sword Aura!_

Aura tajam yang berwarna merah menyelimuti pedang ditangan Naruto membuatnya tampak mengancam. Naruto kemudian menyerang Serigala tak berdaya didepannya beberapa kali sampai mati.

Tak ada item drob sama sekali karena serigala itu hanya terbuat dari es. Tapi jumlah pengalamannya didapatkan dalam jumlah besar! Selain itu pemberitahuan mengatakan jika semakin dia membunuh makhuk es disini ketahanan es akan didapatkan dalam kapasitas tertentu selama periode waktu 1 bulan.

'Tenagaku masih banyak! Mengingat makanan akan dimakan untuk tubuh avatar ini masih 3 jam lagi jika habis – habisan. Maka tak masalah jika terus maju kedepan!'

Dengan begitu Naruto mempercayakan hidupnya pada skill Sword Mastery yang akan menunjukan setiap bahaya didepan saat dia masih memegang pedang. Tak hanya serangan yang akan datang, tapi juga jebakan menjengkelkan!

Kadang ada jebakan lubang yang membuat Naruto harus melompat tinggi keseberang agar tidak jatuh pada lantai jebakan. Ada jebakan tombol dibawah dan bahkan teka – teki yang hampir membakar pantatnya jika tidak berhasil.

Secara keseluruhan itu membuat Adrenalin didalam tubuh Naruto berpacu seperti kuda liar! Jujur Naruto merasa sangat terhibur disaat menegangkan seperti itu. Yah Naruto agak khawatir tentang kepribadiannya yang berubah semenjak nganggur didunia ini.

Tapi itu masalah nanti saja, yang penting dia terhibur saat ini.

.

"Nyam, Nyam, Nyam. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada teman disini."

Gumam Naruto pelan dan memakan makanannya yang mengepulkan uap panas yang hangat. Helmnya diletakkan diatas lantai beku yang gelap dan Naruto dengan santai memakan makanannya dengan santai.

Dia sudah membersihkan area sekitar, jadi tak masalah kecuali 30 menit lagi para monster akan spawn kembali. Tapi asalkan dia sudah menjauh lebih dalam para monster ciptaan tidak akan mengejarnya lagi.

'Aku harus cepat!'

Naruto membereskan sisa makanan dipiringnya dengan cepat dan segera mengenakan helmnya kembali, membuat rambut pirang panjangnya kembali tak terlihat.

"Ikuzo!"

Srink

Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya kedepan dan melaju tanpa ragu menuju kearah musuh. Jika ada musuh tinggal tabrak saja, apa susahnya? Simple, mudah, dan efisien.

Groaarrr

 _Shield Dash!_

Bang

Singa es terpental seperti boneka rusak terkena dorongan perisai Naruto yang bertambah kuat tak hanya dengan satu skill tapi juga dengan 2 skill(Shield Dash dan Rush). Naruto tetap tak berhenti dalam menyerang dan menggencet singa es itu kedinding beku.

 _Shield Rip!_

Simbol salib muncul diperisai Naruto dan mengeluarkan api suci yang membakar singa es. Karena singa es merupakan ciptaan `bukan dewa`. Api suci mampu membakarnya namun tak sampai sekuat Undead maupun Demon.

Tapi tetap ini efektif kepada ciptaan es ini.

Naruto mendorong perisainya dengan keras dan menghantam setiap bagian tubuh singa es yang memberontak. Setelah beberapa saat berkutat melawan perjuangan gigih singa es, Naruto keluar sebagai pemenang dan melaju kedepan kembali.

Naruto melaju kedepan tanpa takut sama sekali sambil menghindari setiap jebakan yang muncul dan lawan yang secara tiba – tiba muncul. Anehnya setiap dia semakin kedalam intensitas serangan dan jebakan menurun.

Sampai tidak ada sama sekali.

Ini sangat aneh karena mengingat seharusnya semakin kedalam semakin sulit, tapi ini malah semakin mudah dilakukan. Atau jangan - jangan sesuatu dipersiapkan diruang monster bos?

'Mungkin saja aku harus melihatnya sedikit.'

Srink

Penglihatan Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi didalam sebuah ruangan besar yang terbuat seluruhnya dari es magic. Diruangan itu terdapat sebuah singgasana yang diatasnya terdapat sosok Frost Giant tua.

Dia terlihat mengenakan pakaian mewah yang luar biasa dan didampingi oleh seekor basilisk! Monster mirip kadal yang anehnya tinggal didalam goa es. Seharusnya makhluk seperti itu ada didaerah panas atau hutan, tapi kenapa ada disini?

Naruto melihat lebih jauh informasi tentang Basilisk itu dan mendapati jika sang Basilisk dapat hidup dilingkungan seperti ini karena ada Ice Fragment didalam tubuhnya. Ice Fragment yang berbentuk bola berwarna putih beku.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Frost Giant dan mendapati bahwa lawannya akan lebih luar biasa dari pada Warrior tadi. Mantra Frost Giant itu diperkuat menggunakan Ice Fragment dimahkota miliknya dan membuatnya kuat.

Apalagi Rank yang mencapai G+ membuat masalah tambah ruyam. Dengan Rank setinggi itu dan perlengkapan yang lengkap-walau kurang mengesankan akan membuat masalah jika bekerja sama dengan sang Basilisk.

Yah sepertinya Naruto harus mengeluarkan Ryuuken sebagai pembuka menuju Frost Giant agar lebih mudah. Bagaimanapun juga seorang mage tidak memiliki banyak Hp dan melihat skill miliknya tak akan ada yang bisa menghindarinya diruangan sesempit ini.

Sekarang masalahnya adalah Basilisk mengesalkan itu. Naruto harus berhati – hati dalam bertindak dan menghindari skill khusus miliknya agar tidak berubah menjadi batu. Bersamaan juga harus mengindari serangan dan nafas racunnya.

Hmm tunggu dulu! Nafas racun tidak akan mempengaruhiku sama sekali karena profesi Herbalism yang membuatku kebal akan racun sampai kadar tertentu. Profesi yang sudah mencapai master memang sangat berguna!

Saaa sekarang mari kita mulai saja. Pertarungan yang akan dilakukan oleh manusia abadi yang sudah didalam game lebih dari 1 bulan didunia game dan hanya beberapa hari didunia nyata.

Errr berbicara mengenai itu, author punya saran untukmu Naruto. Sebentar lagi kamu akan menghadapi masalah merepotkan jadi semoga senang dan tidak nganggur lagi. Author mau pergi dulu dan mandi.

Gzzz belum mandi dari tadi pagi gara – gara ada kegiatan mendadak.

 **TBC**

-:-Normal-:-

Gelar : -Manusia Pilihan Dewa –Sword Master –Master RuneSmith –Master Chef –Master Tailor –Master Herbalism –Man In Dengerous Forest –Fire Conqueror

Nama : Naruto

Ras : Manusia

Kelas petarung 1 : SwordSaint(Pahlawan)

Kelas petarung 2 : -

Kelas Kerajinan 1 : Tailor(Master)

Kelas Kerajinan 2 : Chef(Master)

Kelas Kerajinan 3 : Farmasist(Master)

Kelas Kerajinan 4 : RuneSmith(Legendaris, Master)

Rank : G-

Level : 1/100

Hp : 3.110/3.110

Mp : 570/570

Power : 334(7)

Defense : 152(3)

Stamina : 167(3)

Agility : 314(5)

Intelegent : 185(3)

Sorry, kelamaan Updatenya.

ada masalah hati dipertaruhkan didunia nyata nih(taulah maksud saya). jadi saya sekarag harus fokus pada sekolah dan beberapa hal lainnya yang sudah agak saya abaikan semenjak nulis fic ini, jadi akan terlambat up.

tapi tenang aja! setiap ada libur panjang akan ada Up chapter 1 munggu 2 kali Up! jadi jangan bosen nunggu fic milik bajingan satu ini. ohh ya, ini cuma pondasi agar mendapatkan pengalaman tempur loh. gak ngerti maksud saya, tunggu aja nanti chap diatas 10.

saya bakal adain jebakan `sengaja dibuat aneh dichapter kedepannya`. gak tahu kapan sih, tapi selalu cermati saat baca dan jika tahu langsung beri tahu saya. ini entang angka loh.

Makasih buat Ren Azure Lucifer D Kenedy, JR(Guest), Koruzero(Guest),666-avanger,Mas Infinite Matrix,Pain Overture(Guest),Arsy(Guest), dan Inuzuura Naraku yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat Reviuw fic gak jelas ini. Thanks, buat kalian semua yang udah mau baca dan bisa terhibur dengan tulisan ini.

Jaa Neee


End file.
